Mordecai the Sheepbird
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon accidentally injuring Sam Sheepdog on the job; Ralph and his best friend hire Mordecai as a temporary replacement, and the blue jay proves to be a perfect employee. Meanwhile; Rigby gets a job at a video game company and accidentally releases a video game villain.
1. Temporary Job

In a sheepfeild; Sam Sheepdog was keeping watch of tons of sheep.

Ralph Wolf was placing a huge metal boot behind the sheepdog.

The wolf snickered before walking off.

"This'll be perfect, the boot is supposed to kick the dog away from the flock, leaving me with the chance to eat all those sheep at once." said Ralph.

He then sighed.

"But knowing how things'll turn out, it'll backfire and Sam will have managed to move the boot behind me and it'll kick me far away instead." said Ralph.

He then smiled.

"But I also hope the alarm rings so that I don't hurt Sam." said Ralph.

He pushed a button on the device and it got ready to kick Sam.

"Avoid it, avoid it." said Ralph.

Later; Ralph was wheeling his co worker/best friend/roommate who was in a body cast out of a hospital.

"What happened back there? Usually you find a miraculous way to make a trap backfire on me." said Ralph, "And it happened just three seconds before the alarm went off."

"I have no idea, must have been daydreaming. But that was a great plan by the way." said Sam.

Ralph smiled.

"Well I'm sorry that happened I did not expect something like this to happen to you." explained Ralph.

"I know you didn't mean to, you were just doing your job." said Sam.

"So who's going to replace you tomorrow?" said Ralph.

Sam did some thinking.

"I honestly don't know." said Sam.

Ralph nodded.

"Okay." said Ralph.

He and Sam then saw Mordecai climbing down a tree with a brown furred cat before giving it to a little girl.

"There we go, keep that thing in sight at all times." said Mordecai.

The little girl nodded.

"Thank you mister." said the girl.

She walked off.

"Will he do as a temporary replacment?" said Ralph.

Sam looked at the bird and was confused.

"A Sheep Bird?" He asked, "That's something you don't see every day."

The two then approached Mordecai.

"Excuse me." said Ralph.

Mordecai turned to the two confused.

"Yes?" said Mordecai.

"We would like to have a word with you." said Sam.

Later; the group was in an apartment drinking coffee.

"So wait, you accidentally injured your friend and co worker close to the end of a job where the two of you try to outdo each other for sheep?" said Mordecai.

The two 'sheep'ishly looked at each other and back at Mordecai and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." said Sam.

Mordecai chuckled.

"A sheep bird, that's something you don't see everyday." said Mordecai.

"That's what Sam said." explained Ralph.

Mordecai did some thinking.

"I'm going to need to see the job desripton first." said Mordecai.

A piece of paper was given to Mordecai and he started reading it.

The bird smiled.

"I'll sheep it." He said.

The roommates became confused.

"Huh?" said Sam.

"Sheep puns." said Mordecai.

"Yeah we get that, but what's the answer?" said Ralph.

"I'll do it." said Mordecai.

The Dog and Wolf smiled.

"Okay then." said Sam.

"When do I start?" said Mordecai.

"Tomorrow." said Ralph.

Mordicai nodded.

"I won't let you down." said Mordecai.

The two canines smiled.

"Of course." said Sam.

Mordecai walked out of the apartment.

"He's screwed isn't he?" said Ralph.

"Yep." said Sam.


	2. Rigby Wants a Job

In the mansion; Bugs was sitting in the living room watching Seinfeld.

The rabbit laughed.

"What is the big deal with repeats always on TV?" said Bugs.

He then laughed again.

"Oh, Jerry Seinfeld cracks me up, not as much as Groucho Marx though, but still." said Bugs.

Just then Rigby cam by and saw Bugs.

"Seinfeld?" said Rigby.

"Couldn't find any Marx brothers classics." said Bugs.

Rigby nodded.

"I see. Anywho, I just found out that Mordecai has a temporary job now." said Rigby.

"As what a stork?" Laughed Bugs.

"No, sheep bird." said Rigby.

Bugs chuckled.

"Sheep bird? That's something you don't see everyday." said Bugs.

"I know." said Rigby. "I hope he didn't Sheep up."

Bugs became confused and pulled out a script that said "Mordecai the Sheepbird" and started reading it.

"Sheep puns through out the whole fic? Okay I can deal with that." said Bugs.

He put the script away.

"And that doesn't bother you one bit?" said Bugs.

"Nope." said Rigby.

Bugs became confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've seen a lot of stuff at the park that happened to me and my friends there. Nothing surprises me anymore." explained Rigby.

Bugs nodded.

"Good point." He said.

Rigby did some thinking.

"Maybe I should get a job." said Rigby.

"Sheep on it." said Bugs.

A rim shot was heard followed by laughter before a hand gave Bugs an oscar award trophy.

Bugs looked at the readers and chuckled.

"I would like to thank the academy for this." said Bugs.

Rigby became confused.

"How do you get lucky all the time?" said Rigby.

Bugs pointed to his own feet.

"Rabbits feet." He said.

Rigby nodded.

"I see." said Rigby.

"And I don't even wear an amulet for it." said Bugs.

Rigby became confused.

"Amulet?" He asked.

"It's how people wear rabbits feet." said Bugs, "You ask me, that's the worst thing ever to happen to rabbits."

"Not as weird as that Captain Hook." saod Rigby

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Neverland on the Jolly Roger; Captain Hook, Smee, and another pirate were looking at some of the Lost Boys.

"What do you want from us?" said one of the lost boys.

"You to join my crew or to walk the plank." said Hook.

The lost boys cheered.

"We'll do it." said one of the lost boys.

"Okay, now I just have one question." said Hook, "Is this a little odd right now?"

The pirates became confused.

"How so?" said Smee.

"Well, we're in a place where no one ages with children who could be very old this minute." said Hook.

The third pirate went to the edge of the ship.

"I'm out of here, mostly because I don't want to make a big deal about it." The pirate said before jumping overboard.

"At this day, it's a little weird to be kidnaping children, we could be becoming the next Michael Jackson." said Hook.

Smee jumped off the ship.

"How old are you anyways?" said Hook.

"13." said a lost boy.

"12." said another lost boy.

"46." said the last lost boy, "And now I'm seeing your point."

Then Peter Pan appeared and pulled his sword out.

"Alright Hook, time for the epic fight where the winner keeps the lost boys." said Peter.

"Take em, I don't need them anymore." said Hook.

Peter became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Peter.

"Yep, taking my chances with Tick Tock." said Hook.

He jumped into the water before tons of eating sounds were heard.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Alright, but considering my rabbits feet, I've walked into casinos and managed to break the bank everytime." said Bugs.

 **Flashback**

In Las Vegas; almost every casino was on fire.

Bugs Bunny who had a ton of wheelbarrels full of money was watching the whole thing.

"Eh, It was still worth it." said Bugs.

 **End Flashback**

"I probably should get a job, maybe at a video game company. I did hear of this new place called Woodpecker Gaming that just started." said Rigby.

Bugs became confused.

"Who's running the place anyways?" said Bugs.

The next day; the two were in an office and looking at a chair before it turned around, revealing Woody Woodpecker.

"Guess who." Woody said before doing his signature laugh.


	3. First Day on the Job

With Mordecai; he was walking towards a time clock close to a sheep feild and grabbed a card before punching in as Ralph appeared.

"Morning Mordecai." said Ralph.

"Morning Ralph." said Mordecai.

Ralph then punched in.

The two walked over to their own positions and Mordecai looked at a clipboard before turning to the sheeps in the area and counting them.

"Yep, that's all of them." said Mordecai.

He pulled out a lawn chair and set it on the ground before sitting on it.

"Well this should be easy." He said.

Ralph was streatching and looked at the time clock before a whistle emerged from it and blew.

The wolf ran off and made a grab for one of the sheep before running away from the feild.

Mordecai was drinking a glass bottle of Coca-Cola and finished it up before tossing it to where Ralph was running.

The bottle hit Ralph in the head, knocking him on the ground and allowing the sheep to run off.

"So far, so good." said Ralph.

He then fainted.

Later; Ralph was burrowing his way underneath the feild and managed to reach some type of train track, confusing him.

"So this is how Sam keeps on showing up at places without any explanation, he's got his own subway." said Ralph, "Oh well, better get some sheep."

Before he could do anything; a train whistle sound was heard, shocking the wolf who turned to see a light approaching him before being hit by a train that sent him back to where he started and making him refill the hole again.

Mordecai was looking at a train schedule before looking at his own cell phone clock.

"Yep, it's right on time." said Mordecai.

Later; Ralph was on a trapeeze that was connected to a tree he was on before swinging down to grab a sheep.

He swung back up; only to see that he had grabbed an angry Mordecai.

The wolf shrieked in shock before climbing back to the tree banch and sawing it off.

But he heard a sawing sound and turned to see that Mordecai was sawing off the section of branch he was on before the branch fell off.

Mordecai chuckled.

But he heard some more sawing sounds and turned to see that Ralph was sawing the remaining branch off before it fell down.

Then a chainsaw sound was heard and Ralph looked down to see that Mordecai was sawing the tree before it fell over.

"That was easy." said Mordecai.

He then heard a picking sound and turned to see that Ralph was using a pick axe to chip away at the ground he was on since the tree was on a ledge.

However the ground Ralph was on fell and the edge of the cliff stayed where it was.

Mordecai turned to the readers.

"I know this defies the law of gravity, but I never studied law." said Mordecai.

Later; Ralph had some type of magical lute and reading instructions on how to play it while sheet music for sheep attracting was next to him.

"Simple enough." said Ralph.

He put the instructions away and looked at the sheet music before playing the lute.

The sheep then walked over to Ralph and the wolf chuckled.

However; the furry animals then somehow grabbed zippers behind their heads and pulled them down, revealing that they were actually tigers.

The felines roared, shocking Ralph.

He grabbed the sheet music and read some tiny fine print that said 'that're actually tigers in disguise'.

"The hell?" said Ralph.

Later; the same tigers were next to Mordecai who was giving each of them five hundred dollars.

"You did good guys." said Mordecai.

The tigers nodded before walking off as a badly injuired Ralph appeared.

"How'd you like foiling of your plan?" said Mordecai.

Ralph sighed and fainted.

"I'll take that as he enjoyed it." said Mordecai.

Later; Ralph was reading a nursery rhyme on Little Bo Peep.

The wolf then dressed up like Little Bo Peep before approaching Mordecai.

"Excuse me sir, but I seem to have lost a sheep, I believe it's in your flock somewhere, can I have a look?" Ralph said in a femenine voice.

But the blue jay punched Ralph in the face really hard.

"You're not even trying hard enough." said Mordecai.

Ralph grumbled.

The bell rang signing break time.

Later; the two were eating their own lunches.

Mordecai was eating some corn on the cob while Ralph was eating a very huge meat fill sandwich.

"How am I doing?" said Mordecai.

"Very good so far, you're keeping the sheep from being devouered by me." said Ralph, "I even enjoyed the tiger in sheeps clothing prank you pulled."

Mordecai smiled.

"Thanks. Those Tigers are great friends of mine." explained Modicai.

"I'm sure they were." said Ralph.

"You know, you should probably change your ways of getting the sheep." said Mordecai, "Just going for them head on isn't very smart."

Ralph looked at the bird.

"What're you saying?" said Ralph.

Mordecai pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil before drawing out some sheep, the feild, and himself before showing it to Ralph.

"You go for the sheep, you'll be noticed pretty much instantly." said Mordecai.

He then drew a circle around himself.

"But you take out the guard first in a lethal or non lethal way, the sheep will be yours for the taking." said Mordecai.

Ralph did some thinking.

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." said Ralph.

Then the whistle blew signaling the end of break.


	4. Clubber Lang

With Rigby; he was in a cubical checking out some type of gameplay features to a game.

"Close quarter combat capabilities?" Rigby said before chuckling, "Nice."

His Woodpecker boss came by and saw Rigby.

"Enjoying your first day on the job?" said Woody.

Rigby turned to his boss and smiled.

"Sure am. Especially these chairs." said Rigby.

"Yeah I know, bought em from a green toucan who was working as an executive chair seller on the phone." said Woody.

"Ah that's Hal." said Rigby.

Woody became confused.

"Friend of yours?" said Woody.

"And housemate." said Rigby.

Woody nodded.

"I see." said Woody.

He then smiled.

"Anyway I need you to create a video game villain and put it on the big screen up front. I want everyone to see what villain you created." explained Woody.

"Got it boss." said Rigby.

Woody walked off.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO CREATE?!" yelled Rigby.

Later; he was looking at a character that looked like Bowser, but was purple skin, a red shell, and no spiky wrist bands.

Rigby growled and sighed.

"This is pointless." He said and deleted the character, "I want this villain to be very bad."

He then did some thinking.

Later; he was looking at a robotic like character that seemed very futuristic, with tons of swords, lightsabers, and guns.

"Hmm, I like it." said Rigby.

He then thought of something.

"Maybe I'll add wings to tim. For quick getaways." He said.

He flipped the character model around before doing some work on the character's back, adding retractable wings.

The racoon smiled.

"There we go." said Rigby.

He then smiled.

"Now to give you a name." He said.

He did some thinking before typing down Clubber Lang.

"Eh, better then nothing." said Rigby.

He then pushed the save button on his computer.

Later; Rigby was in a conference room with his boss and several other workers.

"And now, I present to you my villain for the upcoming video game." Rigby said before pushing a button on a remote, making an image of his creation Clubber Lang appear, "Clubber Lang; former MMA fighter turned deadly robot after a lab accident caused by an old friend of his that transfered his own consiousness into that of a prototype robot."

Everyone nodded.

"Very impressive." said Woody.

Rigby smiled.

"I know and there's more to him." saod Rigby.

"Oh what? Asked Woody.

Rigby pushed a button on the remote, making the Clubber Lang image pull out his weaponry.

"Clubber Lang is armed to the max." Rigby said before pushing the same button on the remote, making wings sprout from the villains back, "And he can fly for speedy retreats."

Everyone is shocked and impressed.

"Yeah I know, it's very interesting." said Rigby.

"So when can this character be put into the new game, it's supposed to be released next month." said Woody.

Rigby looked at his boss.

"Good question." He said.

However Lightning struck the building making the power go out.

"Oh, I just paid for the electric bill." Woody's voice said, "Someone flip the breaker switch."

The lights then came back on, revealing that Clubber Lang was missing from where he was at.

Everyone is shocked.

"Where is my Creation?" Asked Rigby.

"Right here." said a Voice.

Everyone turned and saw Clubber Lang and he smirked.

"Surprise bitches." said Clubber Lang, "And good bye."

His eyes then flashed, temporarily blinding everyone and disappearing.

The others noticed it.

"Oh great, that's the first time this has happened." said Rigby.

"You'd better get that guy back or your fired." said Woody.

Rigby turned to his new boss.

"My old boss always threated to do that to me before I do a job, never really went through with it. But now that I don't work for him, he only threatens to ban me and my friends from the park he manages if we don't fix a problem that's usually not our fault." said Rigby.


	5. Going After the Bird

Back at the sheep feild; Mordecai was keeping watch of all the sheep.

Then a piano with a rigged key was pushed close to him which he noticed.

Mordecai approached the piano and looked at the music sheet.

"I can do it." said Mordecai.

He started playing the song on the piano, but played the last two notes wrong.

Ralph who was watching everything groaned.

"That's not it, try it again." said Ralph.

Mordecai started playing the song on the piano again, but played the last two notes wrong again.

Ralph groaned and growled.

However Mordicai started playing the song on the piano again, but played the last two notes wrong again.

Ralph groaned and growled and went to the bird.

"NO NO NOT LIKE THAT, LIKE THIS!" Ralph shouted and played the piano music and pressed the certain key and the piano exploded sending Ralph flying as he did the goofy holler.

"Makes you wonder about the things you know." said Mordecai.

Later; Ralph was in a cave building a robotic like humanoid female blue jay.

"This should be easy." said Ralph.

He placed some bombs inside the robot, and heard a knocking on the door.

The wolf groaned.

"Who is it?" said Ralph.

He walked to the door and opened it up, revealing a robotic female coyote who walked into the cave.

Ralph became shocked and grabbed the robot thinking it was a real wolf.

"Oh my darling, little did you know that you'd be married to a wolf who just so happens to be Wile E Coyote's cousin." said Ralph.

He started kissing the robot.

Little did he know was that Mordecai was controling the whole thing with an iPad attached to an Xbox One controller.

The blue jay turned to the readers and chuckled.

"Fight fire with fire." said Mordecai.

He pushed a button on the controller and the wolf bot exploded, leaving Ralph covered in soot.

"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride." Ralph sang dizzy like.

He then saw the blue jay bot whic was about to explode.

"Crap." said Ralph.

Then the blue jay bot exploded.

Later; Ralph was at a lake with a snorkel tube and goggles on and was carrying some type of bomb before going into the water.

He approached the cliff Mordecai was sitting on and strapped the bomb without the blue jay noticing.

The wolf snickered and swam back to where he was before pulling out a remote, failing to notice that Mordecai was behind him and strapped the same bomb to his back before walking off.

Ralph pushed a button on his remote, causing the bomb on his back to explode.

The wolf was covered in soot before coughing badly.

Later; Ralph had set up a flying saucer with many settings such as sheep, cow, and blue jay with tons of explosives before setting it to blue jay.

The saucer flew off and went to where Mordecai is at, only to see that the blue jay was dressed up like a red robin.

The saucer started looking all over the place before Mordecai wrote down wolf next to the dial before moving the dial to said setting.

The saucer then flew back to Ralph and exploded, leaving the wolf covered in soot again.

Later; Ralph was in a shed topping tons of chips with nacho cheese like nitroglycerin.

The wolf chuckled not knowing that Mordecai was driving a tractor that had the shed tied around it.

The shed then stopped on a train track.

Ralph chuckled.

"The perfect way to dispose of the blue jay and get the sheep at once." said Ralph.

However; he heard a train whistle and turned to the window to see a train was coming his way.

The wolf shrieked and pulled the blinds down.

But the train hit the shed, creating a huge explosion that sent Ralph flying very far away.

Later; Ralph was setting up a ton of pipes close to Mordecai without the bird noticing.

The wolf snickered before pulling out a bowling ball and placing it in the pipes, causing the ball to roll close to the blue jay.

"If this doesn't get him nothing will." he said.

But Mordecai pulled out a curved pipe and it sent the bowling ball back to where Ralph was at, hitting Ralph, making bowling pins knocked over sound, and knocking the wolf out.

"Strike." said Mordecai, "That's the turkey."

"I heard that." said the Turkey who walked by.

Mordecai shook his head.

Ralph groaned.

"Screw going for the blue jay, it's back for the sheep." said Ralph.

He then fainted.


	6. Defeating Clubber Lang

In the park; Clubber Lang walked close to some golf carts and kicked one of the golf carts, causing it to knock over every other golf cart like dominos.

The video game villain chuckled.

"Nice, very nice." said Clubber Lang.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" a voice shouted.

Clubber Lang turned and saw Benson and his pet pig Applesauce.

"Noneya." said Clubber Lang.

He sprouted wings and flew off as Rigby appeared.

"Have you seen a robot that knows mixed martial arts go by Benson?" said Rigby.

Benson turned to Rigby.

"Yeah, he was here, why?" said Benson.

"Creation of mine gone wrong for a video game." said Rigby.

Benson became shocked.

"What?" said Benson.

"Yeah, I got a new job at a video game company and my first villain I created is on the loose." said Rigby.

Benson became mad.

"Take care of this problem-"Benson said before turning red, "OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Applesauce snorted.

"I don't work here anymore remember?" said Rigby.

Benson did some thinking before turning normal again.

"Oh yeah, then take care of this problem-"Benson said before turning red again, "OR YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE PARK!"

Rigby gulped.

"Right away." said Rigby.

He ran off.

Benson sighed and turned to normal.

"I love doing that." said Benson

With Clubber Lang he was flying to the home of Muscle Man and his wife and child.

He landed on the ground and lifted up the trailer and started bashing it on the ground.

"Best day ever." said Clubber Lang.

Inside the trailer Muscle Man ans his family are shocked by what's happening.

"Why did we decide to stay here in the park?" said Stella.

"I don't know babe." said Muscle Man.

Clubber Lang continued to shake the trailer.

"PUT THE TRAILER DOWN!" yelled a voice.

Clubber Lang turned to see Rigby with a sword in his hand.

"Or what?" said Clubber Lang.

Rigby did some thinking.

"That's a good question." said Rigby, "And I'm threatening someone who knows martial arts with a sword."

Clubber Lang chuckled before tossing the trailer far away, making Muscle Man's family scream.

"You amuse me." said Clubber Lang.

"So do you." said a voice.

The robot became confused and a very loud crying sound was heard, making Clubber Lang cover his ears.

Rigby had noise cancelling headphones on his head and was reading a Sports Illustrated.

"Hmm, a special UFC Fight happening on Pay Per View in a few weeks." said Rigby.

The screaming stopped and Clubber Lang turned to see Black Canary looking at him.

The robot groaned.

"Do you have any idea how sensitive my hearing is you dumb bitch?" said Clubber Lang.

The female Black Leather Jacket wearing hero smirked.

"I don't care." She said and turned to Rigby. "Who is this guy?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. But can you keep him occupide for a while so that I can make a few calls?" said Rigby.

Black Canary nodded.

"Sure." said Black Canary.

Rigby walked off before Black Canary turned back to Clubber Lang and got into a fighting stance.

"Whoo, very scary." Clubber Lang said sarcastically before laughing, "You fool, I'm an MMA fighter who's had 29 wins and no defeats.

"Well I'm a metahuman who mostly rely's on fighting skills that were taught to me." said Black Canary.

Clubber Lang pulled out a samurai sword.

"Once I'm done here, I'll make a human kabob out of you and anyone you may care about. Maybe a boyfriend if there is one." said Clubber Lang.

Canary is mad.

"You wouldn't." said Canary.

"I would." said Clubber.

The two ran towards each other and Clubber tried to slice at Canary with his sword, but the woman kept on dodging each attack he dealt and kept on attacking him with her feet and fists.

With Rigby; he was waiting outside the park when Rook Shar appeared with a Null Void projector and some type of syringe like device.

"I am here with the Null Void projector and a DNA extractor to put anyone into a video game." said Shar.

Rigby smiled.

"Alright, let's go." said Rigby.

The two ran off.

Back with Clubber and Canary; the two were still sparring.

Canary kicked Clubber across the face.

"Aw, this isn't fair in the ring, men can only fight men while women can only fight women." said Clubber.

Black Canary is mad.

"To bad." said Canary.

The two continued sparring as Rigby and Shar appeared.

The raccoon grabbed the syringe, walked behind his creation, and stuck it inside of Clubber Lang's back.

The robot groaned.

RIgby pulled the syringe's handle back, putting all the data into a memory card.

"Got it." said Rigby.

He pulled out the memory card and put it away before Clubber kicked him into a tree very hard.

"That was nothing." said Clubber.

"But this is not." said Shar.

She then turned on the Null Void projector and a portal opened up behind Clubber.

The robot became confused.

"What is this?" said Clubber.

"Your resting place." said Black Canary.

She then used the canary cry on Clubber, making him cover his ears.

"OH GOD, MY AUDIO RECEPTORS! I WISH I COULD TURN THEM OFF!" yelled Clubber.

Shar then pulled out a blaster and shot Clubber in the chest, sending him falling into the portal before the revonagannder turned off the projector.

Rigby sighed.

"There goes my creation." He muttered.

Canary turned to Rigby.

"Creation?" said Canary.

Rigby then pulled out the memory card and looked at it.

"But it was for the best." said Rigby.


	7. End of the Work Day

Back on the sheep feild; Mordecai was still watching over the sheep while drinking a bottle of Coca Cola.

"Hmm, haven't seen the wolf for a while." said Mordecai.

Ralph who was hiding in a bush moved the bush close to a sheep before jumping over the sheep, trapping it in the bush before walking away with it.

The wolf walked past a tree which then followed it.

Mordecai who was in the tree kept on following Ralph before bashing him on the head, stopping the two.

A lump appeared from the bush and Ralph turned to the tree Mordecai was in before touching it.

"Eh, probably nothing." said Ralph.

He continued to walk off as Mordecai followed him again.

The blue jay then hit Ralph on the head again, making another lump appear from the bush.

Ralph walked back to the feild as Mordecai was tapping his foot impatiently.

The sheep was returned before Ralph left the feild.

Later; Mordecai was on his phone talking to his mother who was on the other split screen.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll come over for dinner after work today." said Mordecai.

His mother smiled.

"Okay, see you when you get here." said Mordecai's mother.

"Sure thing, love you." Mordecai said before pushing the end call icon on his phone, making the split screen on his mother's end disappear.

The blue jay continued watching over the sheep and became confused.

"Huh?" said Mordecai.

He pulled out a telescope and looked through it to see a huge wooden sheep being pushed by Ralph onto the feild.

The blue jay shook his head in annoyance.

"Seriously, the old Trojan Horse trick?" said Mordecai.

He grumbled.

"Worked once, never works anymore." said Mordecai.

Ralph continued chuckling.

"Once this bomb filled wooden sheep explodes, all the sheep will be dead and I'll be eating like a king." said Ralph.

He stopped in the middle of the field and pushed a button on the wooden sheep, making a timer start counting down from ten minutes.

The wolf snickered before walking off and hiding behind a rock.

He was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." said a voice.

Ralph turned around to see Mordecai with the wooden sheep filled with explosives behind him.

"Is this yours?" said Mordecai.

Ralph smiled.

"Yes. Yes it is." He said.

Mordecai pushed the wooden sheep over to Ralph.

"You'd better keep this thing very close, it could be stolen." said Mordecai.

He walked off as Ralph nodded.

"Sure thing." said Ralph.

He then remembered that the wooden sheep was a bomb.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Ralph.

He pushed the sheep back to the feild before hiding behind his rock.

But Mordecai pushed the bomb back to Ralph before walking off.

Ralph saw the bomb and became shocked before pushing it back to the feild and placing a tire clamp on it and hiding back behind his rock.

But the clamp was placed on his lap and he saw it before looking at his wooden sheep which was back at his place.

Ralph shrieked and pushed the sheep back into the field before putting the clamp and three more clamps on the wheels, chained it up and hidding behind his rock again.

However; the clamps and chains appeared in front of him followed by the sheep.

Ralph saw them and pushed the sheep back into the field before surrounding it with land mines and walking back to his rock to hide.

But the sheep which now had the land mines on it was pushed back to Ralph.

The wolf shrieked in shock.

But the clock whistled, signaling the end of the work day.

Ralph and Mordecai heard the clock and the blue jay reached into the sheep and pulled out a wire before cutting it, making the timer stop at 0:07 seconds.

Ralph smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Ralph.

"It's to close to quitting time." said Mordecai.

The two walked over to the clock and punched out.

"See you tomorrow?" said Ralph.

"Maybe." said Mordecai, "By the way, the sheep was a good trick."

"Thank you." said Ralph.

Later; Ralph entered his apartment to see Sam was watching TV.

He sat down on the couch with his best friend.

"So how was work?" said Sam.

"It was very good. Mordecai even did a good job as your replacment." said Ralph.

Sam nodded.

"I see." said Sam.

"You know, call me crazy for thinking this, but maybe he should be working with us permanently." said Ralph.

Sam is shocked.

"Say what?" said Sam.

"Yeah, keep him around as a back up sheepbird." said Ralph.

Sam was still shocked.

"It would actually be a good idea." said Ralph.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah and if he's that good I'll have to see." He said.

"I know right?" said Ralph.

"You get any info on where he lives?" said Sam.

Ralph smiled.

"I was hoping you would come with me." explained Ralph.

Later; the two were at the front door of Toon Manor talking to Duncan.

"Yeah he ain't here right now. He said he'd be at his parents home eating dinner." said Duncan.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled a voice.

Duncan turned to see an angry Cyborg with an arm behind his back.

"What did I do?" said Duncan.

"You replaced my arm with a deep frying basket." Cyborg said as he pulled out his arm, revealing a deep frying basket.

He looked at the basket and smiled.

"Sure the french fries are tasty." Cyborg said before turning back to Duncan angrily, "But still."

Duncan shook his head before turning to the two friends.

"You wouldn't happen to know where his parents live would you?" said Sam.


	8. Oficially Hired

At Mordecai's parents house; Mordecai and his parents were in the living room eating tons of food.

"So son, how's life doing you? Last I heard, you're working as a sheep bird. Something you don't see everyday." said Mordecai's father.

Mordecai chuckled.

"It's only a temporary thing." said Mordecai.

However a knock is heard at the door and Mordecai's mother went to the door.

"Coming." She said and answered the door to reveal Ralph and Sam

Mordecai's mother became confused.

"Can I help you?" said Mordecai's mother.

"Yeah, we're friends with your son, and we were wondering if he's here right now. We'd like to have a talk with him." said Sam.

Mordecai's mother smiled.

"Sure he's here, come in." she said.

The two co workers entered the house.

Later; they were at the table and told everything to the group.

"So you want me to stick around as a full time employee?" said Mordecai.

The two cainines nodded at that shocking the three birds.

"Seriously?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, you actually did quite an impressive job today. Would be sad if you left after Sam got better." said Ralph.

"Wait a minute, how good a job we talking?" said Mordecai's father.

Later; the group were watching a video on a laptop of Ralph sneaking off with a wooden crate before Mordecai snuck up with a crowbar and opened the crate with it, allowing two sheep who were in the crate to escape and the blue jay stuck some lit dynamite into the crate before closing it and walking off.

The video Ralph walked behind a tree only for an explosion to happen.

The parents were impressed.

"What a day at a new job." said Mordecai's mother.

Mordecai chuckled.

"Yeah, still hoping to get some recognition for my art." said Mordecai.

He turned to the canines.

"When do I officially start as a true employee?" said Mordecai.

Sam and Ralph smiled.

"Monday." said Sam.

"We take weekends off for some R&R." said Ralph.

"You got any replacements for the weekend?" said Mordecai.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the same sheep feild; a sheepdog with black hair named Fred was punching a black nosed wolf named George non stop.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, we do." said Sam.

"Our brothers." said Ralph.

Meanwhile at Woodpecker Games; the workers were partying.

Rigby who was with Woody chuckled.

"How'd installing the character go?" said Rigby.

"It went very well." said Woody.

"I'll bet." said Rigby.

"Of course it did, my technical support guys know what they were doing." said Woody, "The game'll be on the shelves in a few weeks, as soon as we get voice work for Clubber Lang done with."

He raised a cup in the air.

"Three cheeres to Rigby." said Woody.

Everyone cheered.

"So who're you getting to voice Clubber Lang?" said Rigby.

In a recording studio; Ben Tennyson as Kickin Hawk was in the recording booth.

"Don't expect me to show you any mercy bub, because that's the last thing I'm going to show you." said Kickin Hawk.


End file.
